the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
First Regiment Recruitment Guide
Introduction The First Regiment is a heavy role-playing guild on the Moon Guard server of World of Warcraft whose concept revolves around a Duchy within the Kingdom of Stormwind and the regiment of soldiers that hail from it. While at our core we can be defined as a military role-playing guild, we delve into non-military concepts in our stories that involve magic, the church, rangers, law, nobility and knighthood in creative plot-lines and interactions that have a great deal of fan-fiction and years of role-play history backing them. We engage in several modes of storytelling, including Dungeons & Dragons styled roll-based events, world RP-PvP with Horde guilds, and creative interaction and conflict with Alliance guilds. The First Regiment was founded in early February of 2010 with the goal of revolutionizing the Stormwind role-playing scene on Moon Guard and providing a high quality environment for its members. With over eight years of role-play documented through dozens of planned campaigns, the regiment stands as a testament to the dedication, creativity, and comradery between its members. Our recruitment is currently closed to Death Knights, Night Elves, Draenei, and Pandaren. Although we have recruited them in the past, we now wish to promote the guild's roots in the races of the Eastern Kingdoms: Humans, Dwarves, Gnomes, and High Elves. We accept Worgen with the condition that they remain in Human form. Note: This page was last updated on 11/27/2017. Rules The First Regiment maintains an in-depth list of Guild Rules that every member is expected to follow in the interest of maintaining a friendly and welcoming environment for its players and a cohesive chain of command for its characters. In general, members of the first regiment must be courteous and respectful to each other and to those outside of the guild. There is absolutely no tolerance for harassment or disrupting others' role-play uninvited. Members who are found to break the rules of the guild are subject to demotion or removal depending on the severity of the offense. If you are new to role-play, it is encouraged that you read the following documents: * Role Playing Terminology * Role Playing Resources To be able to complete an application to the guild, you must read the following documents: * Guild Rules * Service Record Divisions The First Regiment is made up of several sub-organizations, or Divisions that encompass the major role-playing themes found within the Kingdom of Stormwind. Whether your character is a rogue, knight, priest or wizard, we hope to provide a unique niche where you can have fun and fulfilling role-play in which your character's skills are utilized to their fullest. A link to these divisions is listed below with internal links to further information: * First Regiment Divisions Some divisions and orders have special requirements that must be met before your character can join. If you have any questions or suggestions regarding the guild's divisions or roles, contact the guildmaster either in-game or with a Website Message. Ranks In the First Regiment, those who display leadership, creativity, and excellent conduct are rewarded with higher rank. As the guild's concept primarily involves military action, its Ranking System reflects the regiment of the Stormwind Army that makes up the bulk of the guild. Non-military members of the guild are also given opportunity for advancement! A link to the present ranks in the guild is provided below: * First Regiment Ranks Campaigns The First Regiment is known for hosting elaborate story-driven Campaigns that span the continents of Azeroth and beyond. During campaigns, the regiment "deploys" to a region of interest and centers its role-play around completing objectives in-character as a group. While most campaigns last two to three weeks, the regiment has hosted campaigns that culminated after several months of events. The events that make up campaigns vary in means of storytelling. The first regiment has devised a system using the in-game "/roll" feature that loosely parallels concepts found in Dungeons & Dragons, where each participant acts based on their dice rolls. Some events consist of Freeform Storytelling, where participants are asked to act and react as their characters would to certain encounters. The regiment also engages in RP-PvP, where we fight against Horde players in world PvP skirmishes to determine the advancement of our stories. Often during important world events in-game, the regiment leads RP-PvE events where we fight NPCs either in the world or in dungeons or raids. Follow the link below for a list of the regiment's recent campaigns: * First Regiment Campaigns Lore The First Regiment employs a great deal of fan-fiction in its role-play - expanding upon what official lore is available and writing our own place into Azeroth's history. While we do not expect anyone outside of our guild to acknowledge this fan-fiction, members of the first regiment are generally expected to try to incorporate the regiment's Lore into their character's histories and stories. Follow the link below for a list of the regiment's current listing of fan-fiction: * First Regiment Lore Application Process 1.) Read Role Playing Terminology if you are new to role-playing. 2.) Read our Guild Rules Page. 3.) Read our Service Record Page. 4.) Fill out an application. You will most likely be directed to this website to fill out an application if you contact any member of the guild. Please copy/paste the template below into a thread titled with your character's name. Fill out the information and be as detailed and thorough as possible. * Application Process and Template (Copy the template from here!) * Recruitment Forums (Post your application here!) 5.) Be patient and await a response. Once you've submitted an application, it will usually be reviewed within 48 hours, if not sooner. The status of your application and whether it has been rejected or accepted will be updated on your application's thread. If your application has been accepted, please contact the appropriate officers. 6.) Set up an in-game meeting. If your application has been accepted, you will be prompted to contact an available officer for your in-game induction. If you've met all the standards that we require for membership, your character will afterwards be offered a guild invite, given their uniform, and be welcomed to the army! Maxen - Lord Marshal Maxen Montclair Ismond - Lord Commander Ismond Laldere Roysebale - Knight Captain Roy Sebale Kymberley - Knight Lieutenant Kimberly Sweete Sanierette - Knight Lieutenant Clarissa Greystone Reignsford - Knight Lieutenant Thomas Reignsford Theodora - Knight Lieutenant Theodora De Vries What We Look For *Grammar, spelling and punctuation. We as a guild have a bottom line expectation that all of our members are able to communicate in proper English. If your application has 3 or more obvious errors, we will not accept it. It is recommended that you copy and paste your application into Microsoft Word so that it might catch some of your mistakes. *Details, details details! One word answers to all of the questions will not make the cut. We want to see that you have fleshed out your character's concept. If there is something that you can elaborate on, do so! *It needs to make sense. Your character needs to have a somewhat reasonable reason to join the guild, and the character concept itself needs to have a reasonable footing in the lore of World of Warcraft. We accept things on a case-to-case basis, and reserve the right to reject an application if it is too far-fetched. In-Character Application and Continuity When your character applies to the army, it will be assumed that they literally filled out an application found in any village, city, or military outpost in Stormwind and sent it in. The questions in the assumed application are the same as those you fill out on the website. Here is an example of what such an application might look like: